Romantic Evening
by ULTIMAX-001
Summary: This is a little romance story between Sonic and Sally. It kind of romantic coming from a GUY like me. Read, enjoy, and review. While you're at it read the funny and romantic Ch.2 and review, too! It's rated M because of the second Chapter. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I, Charles Michael Lee Barnes Jr. (A.K.A. ultisonic, B.K.A. Ultimax), do not own any part of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. I did not get Yuji Naka's permission to write this, nor did I get permission from that Otto guy (Archie comics). It is just a fanfic, a fictional story about a real TV show, movie, cartoon, or story written and thought up by a fan. Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them, well, not to much I hope. Any ways enjoy this story.

Sonic arrived home. He was extremely tired from fighting Eggman in space. He glanced around at his humble abode who he shared with his most lovely, beautiful wife Queen Sally Acorn. He was alone. Then there was a knock at the door. Sonic went over to see who it was. It was Tails.  
"Hey, Tails. What's up?" Sonic said.  
"Hey Sonic, great job saving the world again", said Tails. "I just came over here to tell you that Sally's gonna be late and she said don't wait up because she'll be late"  
"Ah, man", Sonic said disappointedly. "Well thanks for the heads up"  
"No problem Sonic and don't forget to get some rest."  
"Will do."

Sonic shut the door and turned around and sighed. "I really miss her", he said. The battle with Eggman took days and since Sally is a Queen she is always busy handling politics on Mobius. Sonic is the King but He still has to protect the planet from utter destruction. All this keeps them apart from each other. Sonic thought this shouldn't interfere with their love life. So he decided to make this night worth while.

Sonic rushed from store to store picking up particular items for the special event. When he arrived at home he set the things for dinner on a counter. He diced vegetables and cooked a roast. He set the table for a romantic dinner for two. He had set out beautiful new plates and silverware with some wine glasses to match.

After about an hour of preparations Sonic heard someone trying to get in at the door. It was Sally! Sonic didn't rush to the door because it was already unlocked. Instead he started a radio with played some soft and romantic music, the very same kind that Sally likes. Sally looks around the room with a mixed emotion of awe and confusion. The house was all dark except the dinning room which was dimly lit. She came in and Sonic was right behind her. "Sonic, what is all th…" and before Sally can finish Sonic took her by the head and kissed her, passionately. "Hey Sal," was Sonic's response. Sally was left speechless. Even though Sonic has always said that to her, this time is different. She was never left speechless or dumbfounded by those words like she is now. "Why don't you go have a seat over at the table" Sonic suggested. She did and Sonic then brought her food to the table.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Sally said.  
"What?" he responded. "Can't I fix my beautiful queen some grub I mean dinner"  
"But this is a tad bit!"

"Nothing's too much for you" Sonic said softly. "I would literally go to the ends of the Universe for you."

Sally looked at Sonic and smiled. "Sally, you have just made me the happiest hedgehog in the world" He said.  
"What? What did I do for you to feel like that?" Sally said as she looked at him and continued to smile. "Your smile," he Sonic. "You have no idea how long it's been since I seen that heavenly smile of yours. You don't even know what that does to me, do you?"

Sonic continued:

"Well, in space when I was fighting Eggbutt I was running low on energy from the Chaos Emeralds. His Mega Eggman Bot was running on the Master Emerald's Power and it was putting up a really good fight. So when I thought it was the end for me I closed my eyes and the first thing I saw was your shining face and your gorgeous smile. I said to myself I am not going to give up; not now, not ever. I have some one at home I love with all my heart and she's counting on me. I can't let her down. I JUST WON'T! Then a huge amount of energy ran through my body and I destroyed his machine. I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks to you, Sal, Mobius is safe once more."

Sally looked at Sonic for at least a minute until Sonic said "You better eat your food before it gets cold"

They sat and ate and talked for hours. Sally looked ate Sonic and said "Everything was delicious but why did you have to go and buy my favorite wine? You know I can't resist and I easily get drunk." Sonic's response was a mere "I love you." Sally laughed. She had a few glasses with Sonic and they conversed some more as they cuddled together on a sofa.

"Well I need to…" Sonic had interrupted Sally again.

Sonic picked Sally and carried her to the bedroom. "Now, you get situated. Then I want you to come the bathroom. Okay?" Sonic instructed. She got undressed and got into her brand new red velvet bathrobe. She opened the door and found red rose petals leading toward the bathroom. She saw Sonic sitting on the tub waiting for her. Scented candles were all around the room. Her favorite fruit (a Mobian fruit but it smells like a peach) sent filled the room and the rose petal were in the tub. "Take off your robe" Sonic nearly commanded. She did and got into the tub. The tub was filled with fresh spring water and scented suds and rose petals and bloomed rose buds. Sonic started to massage Sally's shoulders. "Ooh Sonic" cooed Sally. She satisfied her every "spot". Sonic even washed her hair. Then when he was done he took an acoustic guitar and played a beautiful and gentle serenade.

Sally almost fell asleep until Sonic fished her out the tub. She was so overwhelmed by the pampering. She felt good all over. She was in deep ecstasy. She opened her eyes and stared into Sonic's. They can see the fire in each other's eyes as Sonic headed into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Sonic laid Sally out on the bed then…

***Author's Desk (12/2009)***

There really was an interesting story behind this. My friend wrote short love stories and she let me read one and it was interesting but weird because it was about her boyfriend at the time who was also my friend. But I told her I could do one and she didn't believe me so I set out to prove her wrong.

This was not supposed to be a fanfic. "Sonic" and "Sally" where just "He" and "She." It is super sappy. I didn't think I could come up with something like this. I did some much needed editing to it so hopefully it sounds better now.


	2. Romantic Evening: Part 2

Disclaimer I, Charles Michael Lee Barnes Jr. (A.K.A. ultisonic, B.K.A. Ultimax), do not own any part of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. I did not get Yuji Naka's permission to write this, nor did I get permission from that Otto guy (Archie comics). It is just a fanfic, a fictional story about a real TV show, movie, cartoon, or story written and thought up by a fan. Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them, well, not to much I hope. Any ways enjoy this story.

First of all thank you all for the reviews, both good and bad. I am no writer whatsoever. But I like to write. Even though I have no plans on becoming a professional writer [LIE] I will take advice about writing. English is not my _forte_. Even though I am not a writer I am, however, a storyteller. I have the gift of making up funny and humorous stories even as I walk. Sometimes my stories are good and sometimes bad, but I don't care. I like to tell them.

Now about this chapter. This is the second chapter to Romantic Evening and the reason why it has a 'M' rating. This is kind of a big sex scene though but it's funny. Well, funny in a sexy pig sort of way. My friend liked the first story so much (mainly because she never saw that side of me before) that she begged me to continue. She lets me read her sex stories and I complain about her actually doing whatever what was in her story with another friend of mine. I don't want to read about two of my friends having sexual intercourse with each other. They are like siblings to me. But I made the story for their amusement. My goal was to make them laugh and I succeeded. So I hope you will do the same, enjoy.

…after that Sonic started kissin' her neck

Then he started to kiss her chest

Touchin', squeezin', feelin' all over breast

He's about to make Sally nice and wet

Now he's kissin' on her belly

He's workin' real steady

He's ready

To get into that belly

Sonic says,

"Her body's up to mine

It's time

To blow her mind

In between those thighs"

Sally says.

"Baby, go ahead"

Sonic says'

"Go ahead?"

Sally says,

"Give me head!"

So Sonic threw her on the bed

And he did his best.

Sally says,

"Ooh, wow, baby

Go up and down, baby"

Sonic says,

"am I doin' it

Sally says,

"you're doin' it

we're doin' it, baby"

As Sally's moanin'

And groanin'

Sonic's workin' up the courage

To stick it in and commence to screwin'

Now he's grindin'

Slip and slidin'

Sally feels it goin' in

And out her vagina

Sonic says,

"Cry out to me

Scream out to me"

Sally says,

"Baby, baby

Fuck me, fuck me"

Sally says,

"Baby now and fast

Baby make it last

I want it in my ass

I'm your slave and you're my mast—Ah!"

Sonic says,

I ram you till you're sore

we went from bed to floor

Shit, I'll ram you out the out the door

Sal, you ain't gonna sit no more"

Back into the pussy

It nice and wet and juicy

Sonic says,

"uh-oh, I'm cumming out

I'm about to end it now"

Minutes later Sonic says,

"I'm gonna have a kid

But she ain't worried bout it

I fucked her to sleep

Now I have to change the sheets"

Sonic says,

"That was a lot of fun

I'm truly number one"

That was a sexy ending

For Sonic and Sally's Romantic Evening.

Okay. Whatcha' think? This was only a joke, mind you, so if you're disgusted by my story, then suck it up. Even if you don't like it, still review. At least you took the time to read it. I'm happy with that. So…yeah review. Oh yeah, the reason why I chose Sonic and Sally for this is because I like the entire Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Not because I'm some kind of twisted furvert (Furry + Pervert). I love any thing related to Sonic.

***Author's Desk (12/2009)***

Yeah. I laugh every time I read this. In the second paragraph at the top I said "I like to write. Even though I have no plans on becoming a professional writer [LIE]…" When I wrote this I wasn't to be an architect. When I got into college I realize I should really think about what I'm getting into. I decided to be a writer/director/producer. The "[LIE]" was a recent edit because now I do want to be a professional writer (for film). It's funny how life works.

This chapter is an extreme turn for this story. I always thought of sex as being something nasty and freaky so that was my angle for this. It is rare that you see poetry from me nowadays (thanks to poetic structure ruining my creative side when it comes to writing poetry). Why I chose to make this a poem instead of a story? Since this is a twist I might as well twist it all the way up, right?


End file.
